


Like a Rose

by arashiwolfprincess



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied Past Relationships, Kidfic, OC, OOC, light slight language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darien never realizes what he had in front of him until Serena was gone from his life. After she comes back, he’s kicking himself for letting her go. Will there be a chance he can convince her to be with him again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I gone over this and figure it be good to do a revamp over it. This idea came when I was listening to a song by Selena.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just own the plot and any original characters featured. There is no money made off of this oneshot.
> 
> Warnings: Au, ooc, oc, kidfic, implied past relationships, light slight language

Dark ocean blue eyes watches as in the distance a sun-kissed blond hair woman laughs making a comment to her companion earning the sweet smile at whatever he said to her in return. Seeing the man smile causes his blood to boil and the jealousy licks and bubbles in his stomach.

 

He hears a voice whispers sarcastically in his mind, ‘ _it should be us by her side. Not Andrew, though he did told us he and someone else had to help pick up the pieces after our break up. All because of a dream that we push her away because love Serena too much.’_

 

Darien Shields closes his eyes ignoring the voice and its words are right. He did push her away. It’s his own fault he’s not the one by her side. How can he just go over to her and say hello or something. Fate he decides quickly enough must hate his guts since Serena looks up in his very direction stiffening up. From where he’s standing he can see the conflicting emotions. He bites back a swear word about to slip out seeing Andrew looking at him with an expressionless look in his eyes touching her shoulder. The two shares a look while Andrew sighs nodding and earns a peck on the cheek making Darien’s heart clench s a dark thought that is supposed to be for him not his old friend.

 

With a bated breath not realizing he holds in as she walks towards him. He finds it suddenly hard to breath seeing just how beautiful and breath taking she looks since the past six or so years done her well since he last seen her after their break up and he gone off to America for school.

 

Her baby blue eyes meet his as she sighs, “Hello Darien.”

 

Darien winces hearing the neutral tone in her voice. He sort of hope rather wistfully she would leap into his arms. He gulps feeling a lump in his throat, he croaks out, “It’s nice seeing you again….Serena.”

 

She hums letting a semi uncomfortable silence overlap them. Close to five and a half years ago, she may have been willing to take Darien back and actually beg him, but now it’s hard to say. Things change for her. The sound of children laughing reaches her ears making the corner of her full lips to tilt upwards. There is also a secret she has to consider protecting, her baby boy who is currently playing on the swings at the moment.

 

Taking a quick glance seeing he’s engross in the swing and his playmate, Serena decides to make some small talk while think about if she should reveal who her son’s father is or not, “When did you came back?”

 

Darien runs a hand through his hair answering, “A couple of weeks ago really. I tried to call you but your mom said that you moved out.”

 

Serena snorts figuring her mom done it to give her time to relax before finding out he’s back. Her mom told her about a call but didn’t say who it was. Now it makes a lot of sense. Her heart beats faster seeing her little boy with silvery-blond hair and dark blue eyes he obviously inherited from his father.

 

Darien frowns watching the boy walk to Serena with a wide grin. He could see it’s her son with her hair, and facial features expect for the eyes which is rather much like his own. He feels his heart beating fast in his chest. Uncertainty along with mix emotions go through him. Who is this boy’s father? Is it his child? How old is he? He must be close to four or five. No more to five since it been six years since he last seen Serena. Why didn’t Serena ever tell him? All these questions run in his head as the boy nuzzles close in his mom’s protective arms only to take notice of him.

 

His voice cracks, “Who is he?”

 

Serena stiffens staring at her ex-boyfriend and father of her son as a cool tone enters her voice, “He’s my son.”

 

“What’s his name?”

 

“Why should it matter? It’s not any of your concern much less before you ask who his father is.”

 

Darien flinches at the anger and iciness in her voice. This is going to be a touché subject than. HE can see it with his own eyes that this is his son. He sighs finding the small boy’s eyes narrowing at him before looking at Serena in confusion.

 

“Mama who is he?”

 

“An old friend, baby,” Serena answers tapping her son’s nose making him giggle softly before the curious look enters his eyes once more.

 

She knows her son is smart. He’s getting to the age wondering why his daddy isn’t with them and who he is. .

 

“Can I have ice-cream with Uncle Andy?” the boy ask softly once he’s on the ground shifting from foot to foot as hopefulness in his voice feeling there is some strange thing going on between this stranger and his mommy.

 

She nods looking at Andrew seeing him give a sheepish smile. She watch with amusement as her soon lets out a whoop running to Andrew ready for his treat. Her baby has been the light in her darkest hour and she’s forever grateful for that. She looks back at Darien feeling he has some questions for her.

 

Darien takes a deep breath pushing down his temper along with all the questions at the tip of his tongue to ask, “What’s his name?”

 

“Andre Sapphire Tsukino,” Serena answers, with a soft smile on her lips. “I name him after two people who help me a lot though I wish Jed let me give him his name though he offers to be his godfather. Both Andrew and Sapphire help a lot with me besides the girls and the generals. So yes before you ask, you’re his father.”

 

More anger and self-loathing spears in his heart as he thinks over the many firsts and other things he miss from his son’s life. It bothers him hearing Andrew and the others have a part in the little one’s life. Would he have a part of it or even Serena’s?

 

“Is there any chance for us?”

 

Serena frowns mulling over the question. She doesn’t know if she could go through that pain again. After their break up it left her lost and spiraling down into darkness full of pain and depression and Serena had to force herself to get up in the mornings. All of it changed the day as her world seem to fall apart when she learn she’s pregnant and things change. She had to learn to get back on her own feet once more to live not for herself but for her baby. Now it won’t be just her but her son she has to think about as well. Besides the girls aren’t that happy about Darien’s appearance as it is and they will be protective of her.

 

She looks down at her feet answering, “I really don’t know, Darien. You really hurt me when we broke up. It left me wary of guys entering in my life since I’m afraid they will hurt me as much as you did.”

 

“Oh,” Darien reply wincing as guilt goes through him.

 

Serena nods continuing, “I probably can accept you in my life as a friend and see how it goes from there. Other than Sapphire told me this which I found interesting, love i precious and beautiful as a rose. It will bloom and grow. Along with the ups and downs that people will go through. So Love is like a rose.”

 

He blinks thinking over the words as Andrew and Andre come back with ice cream in hand. It’s not only them alone but the girls, with the former generals and Sapphire with them. He listens as the boy chatter about the various ice creams than seeing his aunties and uncles there. He makes a silent vow to watch over his son and his mother like a protector in the shadows. Maybe one day he can prove to Serena that they may have a chance at their own happiness again.


End file.
